


Lo que dejaste atrás

by PruePhantomhive



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Has Issues, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Mutants
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik en verdad quería quedarse, pero le fue imposible dar media vuelta para regresar al lado de Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que dejaste atrás

Erik se sorprendió un poco al verlo sentado en la barra del bar, encorvado, con dos largas cortinas de cabello castaño escondiendo su rostro y bebiendo el contenido de un tarro de cerveza que el cantinero rellenó dos veces antes de que encontrara el valor suficiente para acercarse "a saludar".

Sabía que era una estupidez de su parte pretender iniciar una conversación  _normal_ con Charles después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos luego de encontrar a Raven —luego de  _dispararle_  a Raven— y que lo mejor sería que diera media vuelta y se marchara del local, pero no pudo evitarlo: Charles era oxígeno y él, un hombre a punto de asfixiarse.

Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y un nudo de emociones en la boca del estómago, respiró profundo y revisó su aspecto en el cristal de la puerta antes de echar a andar entre la multitud del bar hasta alcanzar el taburete vacío al lado de Charles, que no se inmutó ante su presencia y siguió bebiendo tranquilamente su cerveza, con la vista clavada en la colección de botellas de licor expuestas en la vitrina tras el mostrador.

—Hola, Charles —dijo Erik con una media sonrisa en los labios. Inmediatamente después de dejar salir esas dos palabras de su boca, se sintió estúpido: ojalá hubiera sido capaz de decir algo más elocuente, dada la situación en la que se encontraba su relación.

El efecto de su saludo se produjo rápido: Charles se tensó, sus labios se fruncieron de manera desagradable, recordándole al recién llegado las expresiones que solían poner las personas cuando chupaban un limón agrio, y una palidez grisácea se apoderó de sus facciones en una milésima de segundo.

Charles, que iba enfundado en una camisa marrón con un estampado imposible, pero acorde a la moda actual —una que Erik, el Hombre del Casco, nunca entendería—, giró lentamente el rostro y clavó sus ojos azules, inyectados en sangre, en la cara de su antiguo amigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó, observándolo como si no fuera más que mierda embarrada en el zapato.

Erik se aclaró la garganta, un poco dolido por la falta de animosidad que Charles le estaba mostrando.

Se encontraban en un bar pequeño, escondido entre los muchos callejones y establecimientos de la ciudad; lámparas de luz verde estaban repartidas a lo largo de los muros, iluminando de manera siniestra los rostros de las personas que los rodeaban. Música suave se desprendía de una radio colocada al fondo de la habitación y algunas parejas se habían parado a bailar en una pista improvisada a mitad del salón. Olía a cigarros y alcohol.

—Vine a pasar el rato —respondió Erik, encogiéndose de hombros resueltamente. No estaba mintiendo.

El cantinero se acercó para preguntarle qué quería beber y pidió whisky. Cuando tuvo el vaso delante, lo bebió rápidamente y ordenó un segundo.

Los ojos de Charles estaban clavados en su rostro con una atención mortal. Temblaba. Cuando abrió la boca de nuevo, Erik percibió el alcohol en su aliento.

—¿Estás siguiéndome?

Erik rió con sorna.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó en medio de una carcajada, atrayendo la atención desaprobatoria de algunos clientes—. Créeme que fue una verdadera sorpresa entrar a éste lugar y encontrarte, señorito. ¿Qué te pasa, Charles? ¿Se acabó el vino tinto en tu  _casa_? —preguntó, burlándose bienintencionadamente: lo que realmente quería era que la conversación fluyera con la misma facilidad que en los viejos tiempos, cuando bromeaban sobre cosas tontas y se coqueteaban como no queriendo la cosa. Pero, de haber sido un poco menos cínico, se hubiera dado cuenta de que esos instantes estaban enterrados en el pasado, porque las heridas que le había hecho a Charles aún no habían sanado. No del todo.

Charles lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia,  _amigo mío —_ dijo, frío como un tempano de hielo. Se tomó los restos de cerveza que quedaban en su tarro y llamó al cantinero para que lo rellenara una vez más.

Erik entornó los ojos mientras empinaba su vaso de whisky contra sus labios. El trago le supo más amargo de lo que realmente era.

—Sólo intentaba ser amistoso —murmuró a manera de excusa.

Charles rió por lo bajo. El rechoncho cantinero le regresó su tarro lleno hasta el borde y chorreando espuma. Charles aferró la oreja con dedos temblorosos y separó un poco el vaso de la superficie de madera en la que estaba posado, pero no bebió: aún parecía tener cosas qué decir. Erik esperó sus palabras con un nudo de ansiedad en la garganta.

—¿Amistoso como cuando me abandonaste en esa playa después de incrustarme una bala en la espalda o como cuando te llevaste a mi hermana para corromperla y después intentar asesinarla? —Siseó. Sus manos tiritaban tanto, que un poco de cerveza saltó fuera del tarro para mojarle los dedos y la manga de la camisa—. No entiendo cómo puedes tener el descaro de venir a hablar conmigo después de todo lo que has hecho, Erik —terminó con un suspiro decepcionado.

Erik tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó sonreír como si las palabras de Charles no le dolieran en lo más mínimo, pero  _no_ era así: las sentía incrustadas en el pecho como si fueran una filosa espada.

—Tienes razón —dijo con un hilo de voz, sujetando con las puntas de los dedos su vaso helado para comenzar a girarlo mecánicamente sobre el portavasos de madera en el que estaba colocado—. Es bastante desvergonzado de mi parte haberme acercado a ti después de lo que ocurrió hace unos meses, pero  _tenía_ qué hacerlo —confesó; las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa—. Es decir… sentí un poco de curiosidad al verte aquí, eso es todo.

Charles rió, despectivo. De nuevo, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en las hileras de botellas colocadas cuidadosamente sobre las repisas tras la barra.

—Lo que yo haga o no, Erik, no es de tu interés —dijo, intentando sonar indiferente, aunque su acompañante había distinguido un desesperado estremecimiento en su voz—. Por otro lado, lo que tú hagas con tu vida me pasa totalmente desapercibido.

Erik curvó los labios en algo que distaba mucho de ser una sonrisa. El nudo de nervios que sentía en la garganta se apretó aún más y se trasladó lentamente hacía la boca de su estómago, en donde amenazó con provocarle una agrura, pero supo controlarse. Después de un rato en silencio, murmuró:

—Yo siempre he sido de  _tu_ interés, Charles, como cuando saltaste al agua en aquella ocasión intentando evitar que me ahogara o como cuando quisiste impedir que hiciera explotar esos misiles —sus palabras le ardieron en la garganta. En su mente se proyectó la imagen de Charles cayendo al suelo, malherido. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para apartar ese recuerdo innecesario.

Charles estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bebida, pero siguiendo una serie de respiraciones profundas, pudo evitar ahogarse e inmediatamente después le dedicó una mirada irritada a Erik, que enarcó las cejas, retador.

—Lo hice porque era  _lo correcto,_ no precisamente porque me importaras —lo corrigió el profesor con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

Erik parpadeó y se inclinó hacia un costado, hasta que sus labios quedaron a milímetros de la oreja de Charles, que hizo ademán de alejarse al sentir su aliento rozándole la piel.

—Tú, por otro lado, amigo mío, siempre me has interesado —susurró en el oído del profesor, que jadeó en contra de su voluntad—. Fuiste el primer mutante que conocí, claro, después de ese imbécil de Shaw, así que automáticamente me importaste. Además,  _eres_  mi  _único_ amigo.

Charles gruñó y se apartó violentamente de su lado, poniéndole una mano en el pecho para alejarlo con un fuerte empellón. Erik estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio e irse de espaldas al suelo, pero resolvió su traspié sujetándose del borde de la barra. Rió, divertido, algo que pareció molestar al profesor.

—Tú y yo  _no_ somos amigos —sentenció éste, desdeñoso.

Erik enarcó las cejas.

—¿Entonces qué somos, Charles? —preguntó, sin poder evitar un dejo de coquetería en su voz.

Las mejillas de Charles se pusieron rojas, luego cerró los ojos, cansado, y se pasó una mano por la frente para eliminar las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a deslizarse por su piel.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante largo rato. Charles volvió a terminarse su cerveza, pero tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que levantara la mano y chasqueara los dedos, tal vez un poco prepotentemente, para llamar al cantinero y pedirle más alcohol. Erik, mientras tanto, había seguido girando su vaso de whisky sobre el portavasos de madera, casi obnubilándose por la acción.

No tenía idea de cómo continuar la conversación con Charles.  _No tenía idea_ de si quería  _continuar_ la conversación con Charles. Era consciente de que las cosas se les habían salido un poco de las manos y de que ahora no tenían nada más que decirse.

Desde el instante en el que Charles se había quedado callado, la plática podía darse por finalizada.

Pero Erik no se quería ir.

No quería dejarlo solo de nuevo.

* * *

—No estás usando tu casco —dijo Charles después de treinta tortuosos minutos en silencio.

Erik sonrió. El alcohol hacía que le hormiguearan un poco las puntas de los dedos, pero estaba seguro de no estar ebrio, a diferencia de Charles, que tenía dificultad para mantenerse erguido en el banquillo y se empinaba constantemente hacia adelante, apoyando parte del peso de su cuerpo en la barra.

—Me hace sudar —respondió Erik, solazado, evocando la imagen de su adorado casco colocado sobre un cojín esponjado abandonado en una cama vacía y fría. Sabía que Charles, cuyas piernas funcionaban en ese momento, no podía leer su mente para contemplar ese recuerdo con él.  
De cierto modo, al salir de la Hermandad sin el casco, había esperado,  _deseado_ por conveniencia _,_  algo similar.

—Es porque ya no soy un peligro para ti, ¿cierto? —preguntó Charles con un hilo de voz.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Erik posó una mano sobre la rodilla de Charles y lo sintió estremecer. Acarició la tela de su pantalón con las yemas de los dedos, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del cantinero.

—Tú siempre serás un peligro para mí,  _amigo_ —dijo. El corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia en el pecho—. De maneras que no puedes ni imaginar.

Se ruborizó, pero no mutó su expresión: nunca le había hablado a Charles de sus sentimientos, simplemente porque el hombre no tenía la necesidad de saber nada al respecto.

* * *

Después de que el cantinero los corriera diciéndoles que estaba a punto de cerrar el bar y que las manecillas del reloj rozaban las dos de la mañana, Erik suspiró, derrotado, y sujetó el brazo de Charles, que se había adormecido sobre la barra.

—Oye —dijo sacudiéndolo, intentando despertarlo—, Charles, nos tenemos que ir —murmuró, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Bufando con fastidio, sacó su cartera y arrojó un par de billetes contra la cara del cantinero, que lo fulminó con la mirada, luego, se apresuró a levantar a Charles, obligándolo a pasar un brazo por sus hombros para poder ayudarlo a sostener su peso, y tiró de él hacía la salida.

El viento nocturno era helado y olía a tierra mojada. El cielo estaba nublado y la única iluminación de la que disponían era la proveniente de las farolas esparcidas por la calle.

¿A dónde demonios iba a llevar a Charles? La escuela estaba demasiado lejos como para cargar con él hasta allá y no había ni un solo taxi a la vista. ¿Y si lo dejaba botado en alguna banca de un parque y se iba? Oh, dios, no, de por sí Charles se había quejado toda la tarde de lo hijo de puta que podía ser a veces, eso sólo sería el colmo.

Caminó un par de cuadras tirando del peso muerto apoyado en sus hombros y divisó las farolas encendidas de un vehículo. Afortunadamente, se trataba de un taxi. Le hizo la parada y, al estacionarse el auto a su lado, abrió una de las puertas traseras y ayudó a Charles a subir. El hombre lucía fatal y Erik le suplicó al cielo que no se le ocurriera vomitar. Abordó también el taxi, preguntándose si hubiera sido mejor darle la dirección de la escuela al taxista y pedirle que ayudara a Charles a no tropezar con los escalones de la entrada, pero ya era demasiado tarde: murmuró la dirección a la que el hombre debía llevarlos y el auto se movió antes de que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para frenar sus acciones.

Se ajustó el cuello del abrigo negro que llevaba puesto y observó con ojo crítico a Charles, que se había recargado en el respaldo del asiento con aires cansinos y respiraba de manera entrecortada. Su rostro estaba pálido.

—Hey —susurró Erik, estirando una mano para tocarle el brazo y agitarlo mientras el auto se deslizaba por la calle con un ligero bamboleo—, ¿te sientes bien?

Charles abrió los ojos. Tiró de su brazo para alejarlo de la mano de Erik, que sintió el corazón dándole un vuelco.

—Estoy mareado —respondió el profesor con sequedad.

Erik tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Él no había bebido mucho, pero el hormigueo de sus extremidades aún no se quitaba por completo.

—Pronto llegaremos a  _casa_ —le aseguró—, no te preocupes.

Charles hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Parpadeó con lentitud y se giró en el asiento para observar de frente a Erik y no sólo por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía más despierto que antes.

Las luces de las farolas de la calle se colaban por los cristales del auto, creando líneas y círculos en las facciones de ambos. La radio del taxi estaba encendida y sonaba una cancioncilla pegajosa que Erik había escuchado en otro lado, pero no recordaba dónde. El taxista la tarareaba por lo bajo, sin prestarles atención. Hacía frío. Dios, mucho frío.

Los ojos azules de Charles estaban fijos en su cara. Entraron a un túnel y la oscuridad en el vehículo fue absoluta, a excepción de las luces verdes encendidas en el tablero y el radio.

Erik escuchó el suave roce de la ropa de Charles sobre los revestimientos del asiento y percibió su peso apoyado contra su brazo. La mano de Charles se posó en su pecho, sobre los botones de su abrigo negro y Erik sintió un mechón de cabello rozándole la mejilla cuando Charles se empinó hacía su rostro y lo besó. O intentó besarlo, porque estaba tan ebrio que sus labios fallaron por poco y se encontraron primero con su mentón, pero poco a poco subieron hasta rozarle el labio inferior.

El pecho de Erik latió con taquicardia. Oh, por todos los cielos.

Apoyó las palmas de las manos en los hombros de Charles y lo empujó hacia atrás justo en el momento en el que el vehículo salió del túnel. El conductor les regaló una mirada extrañada antes de volver a concentrarse en el camino.

Charles observó a Erik con ojos vidriosos. Su cuerpo estaba laxo debajo de sus manos y Erik se sintió estremecer.

—Es el alcohol —dijo, más para sí mismo que para Charles, que lo miraba de manera extraña.

* * *

Cuando el auto se detuvo por fin delante de la reja de la Escuela Xavier, Erik se sintió como si su tortura hubiera terminado, pero se sintió un poco decepcionado.  _Por fin había terminado._ Abrió su puerta y bajó, recibiendo en el rostro una bofetada de aire frío. Rodeó el vehículo y se acercó a la puerta de Charles, abriéndola de un tirón para ayudar al hombre a bajar, lo que fue una verdadera odisea, pues Charles había comenzado a quedarse dormido y respondió a sus intentos con un par de quejas y manotazos.

Erik puso los ojos en blanco.

—Maldita sea, Charles —masculló al notar que el taxista hacia ademán de bajar a ayudarlo: no quería que ese  _homo-sapiens_ le pusiera las manos encima a su…—. Vamos, ya estamos en casa.

Los párpados de Charles se abrieron de golpe. Sus pupilas dilatadas buscaron el rostro de Erik y, después, la reja de la mansión.

—No —siseó.

Erik sintió una punzada de irritación en la boca del estómago.

—¿A qué te refieres con no? —preguntó, molesto.

—No quiero entrar ahí.

Erik bufó.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque no podemos quedarnos en este taxi toda la noche —le recordó, sujetando su brazo y tirando de él para obligarlo a salir del auto en medio de quejas.

Le pagó al taxista, que entró a su vehículo nuevamente y puso el motor en marcha mientras ellos caminaban hacia la reja, Charles trastabillando y apoyando la frente en el brazo de Erik, que llevaba varios minutos sintiendo la garganta atorada, como si se hubiera tragado una naranja entera.

Abrió la cerradura con sus poderes y ambos entraron a los terrenos del colegio, Erik con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Charles le murmuró al oído algo sobre "volver a los viejos tiempos".

Erik tragó saliva con dificultad mientras subían los peldaños de la entrada.

—¿Hank está aquí? —preguntó, temiendo dejar a Charles ebrio y solo en esa gran mansión.

El profesor rió con amargura al tiempo que Erik movía la mano y la puerta se abría con un suave clic.

—No —respondió—. Se fue hace dos días —agregó, liberándose del agarre de Erik para arrastrarse hasta una mullida butaca, en la que se dejó caer pesadamente.

Erik enarcó las cejas, buscando el interruptor en la pared para encender las luces. Cuando lo encontró, la sala se baño de luz anaranjada. Charles se cubrió los ojos con la mano y gruñó.

—¿A dónde?

Charles volvió a gruñir.

—¿Yo qué sé? Le ofrecieron un trabajo en el gobierno.  _Para_ el gobierno. Tuvimos una plática conmovedora, bebimos unos cuantos tragos y al día siguiente ya no estaba. Llamó por teléfono ésta mañana. Colgué.

Erik bufó. Lamentaba el horrible estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba Charles… y más que fuera su culpa. Podía imaginar a Charles inyectándose esa  _porquería_ que Hank había creado para él, ayudándolo a caminar otra vez para darle falsas esperanzas, saliendo de la mansión a toda prisa, corriendo tal vez, para ahogarse de borracho en un bar destartalado y perdido en la ciudad, pero lleno de personas.

¿Le pesaba tanto la soledad? Dios, durante una milésima de segundo deseó jamás haberse marchado, así Charles no tendría que pasar por algo tan funesto. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. La Hermandad esperaba por él.

—Voy a prepararte café —dijo, caminando hacia el corredor que conducía a la cocina, con los ojos azules de Charles fijos en sus movimientos—. Después te meterás a la cama y no darás problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Púdrete, Erik.

Éste suspiró en el corredor. Él ya estaba podrido. Era una lástima que Charles no lo supiera, que no hubiera sentido el sabor de la muerte, la sangre y la malicia en sus labios cuando lo besó en el taxi.

Inconscientemente, deslizó las puntas de sus dedos por sus labios secos mientras llenaba la tetera de agua y la ponía sobre la parrilla encendida.

¿Por qué demonios lo había besado? Sabía que Charles tenía un historial de promiscuidad arrastrado desde sus tiempos en la universidad, pero el hombre nunca le había dado señales de que quisiera llevar sus asiduos coqueteos a un nuevo nivel. Erik estaba seguro de que, de haberlo hecho, no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, enredado en sábanas blancas, gimiendo y pidiendo más…

Qué buena suerte que Charles no pudiera leerle la mente por el momento.

Cuando terminó el café, sirvió una taza y se apresuró a llevársela a Charles, que dormitaba en la butaca en la que se había sentado al llegar, con el mentón hundido en el pecho y el cabello castaño cubriéndole la cara. Se arrodilló delante de él, equilibrando la taza en una mano mientras sacudía el hombro de Charles con la otra. El hombre se sobresaltó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —masculló.

—Te dije que te prepararía café.

—Eso fue hace horas.

—No han pasado ni quince minutos, Charles —aclaró, divertido, sujetando una de las manos temblorosas de su amigo para ayudarlo a sujetar la taza. Charles estuvo a punto de dejarla caer.

—¿Crees que puedes engañarme jugando al buen samaritano, Erik? —Preguntó, arrastrando las palabras gracias a la sumisión de su lengua ante el alcohol—. No voy a volver a caer. Vete.

Erik parpadeó.

—Lo haré en cuanto bebas esto y te metas a la cama —comentó, aunque no confiaba en sus palabras.

Ahora que estaba de nuevo en la Mansión X, se sentía abrazado por la nostalgia y sabía que le costaría trabajo cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas para irse y jamás volver.

Para su sorpresa, Charles tomó la taza de café, que se agitó violentamente en el plato gracias al temblor de sus manos, y dio pequeños sorbos que le quemaron los labios. Hizo una mueca de asco.

—Le falta azúcar —se quejó, pero siguió bebiendo pesar de la falta de dulzor.

Erik sonrió y lo hizo hasta que Charles consiguió dar el último sorbo, después, tomó las piezas de porcelana de las manos temblorosas y las colocó en la mesita a su lado. Los ojos de Charles estaban fijos en su rostro. En sus labios. Erik recordó la sensación de ser besado a tientas en la oscuridad. Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas.

—Te llevaré a la cama —dijo sin notar las implicaciones de sus palabras. Bufando, sujetó el antebrazo de Charles y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

Aunque tropezando en los peldaños de la escalera, logró llegar al segundo piso, arrastrando el peso muerto de Charles, que murmuraba cosas sobre lo mucho que lo odiaba y su incapacidad para azucarar una buena taza de café.

Todo eso hizo reír a Erik. Y odiaba saber el porqué.

* * *

Una vez en la habitación, Erik ayudó a Charles a tumbarse en la cama, con la mirada acuosa y azul clavada en el techo de madera. De cierto modo, mientras subían las escaleras, había tenido la impresión de que las piernas de Charles funcionaban mal, aunque eso podía deberse a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, no al hecho de que el brebaje que Hank le había preparado para que volviera a caminar estaba perdiendo sus efectos…

Se consoló un par de segundos pensando eso. Ver a Charles en silla de ruedas siempre lo hacía sentir culpable, pero prefería suprimir esos sentimientos. Como muchos otros.

Charles giró sobre el colchón y hundió el rostro en la almohada, comenzando a patalear en un vano intento de quitarse los zapatos. Erik puso los ojos en blanco mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo. En el pasado, había tenido encuentros con el Ebrio Charles, pero éste nunca había perdido la suficiente lucidez como para hacer el ridículo delante de otras personas… ahora parecía darle lo mismo. Erik suprimió la pena que palpitó en su pecho por una milésima de segundo: la degradación de Charles era culpa suya. Si debía sentir pena por alguien, era de sí mismo y sus acciones.

Arrojó los zapatos de Charles al suelo y éste respondió al repentino ruido con un ronquido. Erik casi sonrió y se animó a retirar un largo mechón de cabello del rostro cansado pegado a la esponjosa almohada. La respiración de Charles le acarició los nudillos. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser, por Dios? Sabía que los sentimientos que tenía por Charles no eran correctos, pero en ese momento, no, desde que lo había visto sentado en la barra del bar, éstos se habían aferrado a su cuello, intentando estrangularlo.

Había estado impresionado por ese hombre dormido desde el momento en el que había saltado del barco para salvarle la vida, se había encariñado durante esas largas horas que pasaban encerrados en el estudio de la Mansión, jugando ajedrez y se había enamorado, sin darse cuenta, durante las largas pláticas inspiradoras que mantenían en los lugares más inesperados de Nueva York, cuando se sentaban el uno a pocos centímetros de distancia del otro, observándose a los ojos continuamente y dándose palmadas de apoyo en los hombros o las rodillas.

Dios, Erik extrañaba con el alma cada uno de esos instantes y, en lo más profundo de su pecho, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a los viejos tiempos, pero sabía que era imposible.

Y, desgraciadamente, Charles debía sentirse igual, el beso dentro del taxi debía ser prueba de ello. Eso le daba un poco de consuelo a su corazón herido, pero esperaba que Charles no tuviera que sufrir más por él.

Desalentado por sus pensamientos, se arrodilló al lado de la cama y se inclinó sobre los labios de Charles para besarlos suavemente. Sabían a alcohol.

—Te amo —susurró antes de levantarse.

* * *

Salió de la mansión con una mano sujetándole el corazón y haciendo presión. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se recargó contra la madera, respirando profundo; el viento helado le acariciaba las mejillas y hacía que su respiración ardiera.

¿En verdad iba a dejar a Charles solo otra vez, justo cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad perfecta de quedarse con él? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartarse de ese hilo de pensamientos. Charles ya no tenía nada que ver con él.  _Nada._ Que su amigo se hubiera quedado solo en esa gran mansión tampoco significaba nada.

Aún si Erik decidía darle la espalda a la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos para quedarse al lado de Charles, ¿quién le aseguraba que éste lo perdonaría por todos sus errores del pasado?

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su amigo tirado en la arena de la playa con sangre en la espalda y, después, derrumbado bajo una montaña de escombros mientras Hank intentaba evitar que fuera aplastado… Dios, había cometido tantos errores. Y nadie le aseguraba que no fuera a cometer más permaneciendo al lado de Charles.

Decidido —y deprimido—, levantó el cuello de su abrigo para resguardarse del frío y bajó los peldaños de la entrada, echando a andar por el camino de grava que llevaba a la salida del colegio.

Antes de cerrar la reja con su poder, echó un último vistazo al destello anaranjado en la ventana de la habitación de Charles, saboreando el  _te amo_ que le había dicho y ese beso helado robado en el asiento trasero del taxi.

Dios, como maldijo haberse encontrado ese día con Charles y la bofetada de sus sentimientos, que lo persiguió en forma de un escozor en el pecho mientras ponía tierra de por medio entre él y su viejo  _amigo._

 


End file.
